Conventionally, a multiplexing transmission system that implements efficient multiplexing power transmission by using only a fixed single frequency is known (for example, refer to patent reference 1). In the multiplexing transmission system disclosed in this patent reference 1, a plurality of systems each having a transmitters and receiver configured with a transmission antenna and a reception antenna are disposed, and, by keeping a distance between the antennas of adjacent systems in such a way that the coefficient of coupling between the adjacent systems becomes equal to or lower than a predetermined value, the interaction between the systems is reduced. Further, by inserting an electromagnetic shielding material between the systems, the interaction is reduced.